Spyro
Spyro is a purple dragon who is the titular character of Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure, and one of the playable Skylanders in the series. He has a Dark counterpart and a Legendary counterpart. He is one of the three Skylanders that come with the console version starter pack of Spyro's Adventure, ''the other two being Gill Grunt and Trigger Happy. Spyro's Series 3 variant is '''Mega Ram Spyro'. Although eager and young at heart, Spyro is a strong-willed dragon who is fearless and brave; a born hero dedicated to defending his world from all things evil. He holds a photographic memory, and as a result, has encyclopedic knowledge of all the islands and creatures in Skylands he has encountered, more so than any other Skylander. He is always up for adventure (his favorite kind being treasure hunts), and is the first Skylander to leap into action. Spyro is a usual quick learner, able to master new abilities in a matter of hours. Due to this, he is convinced that he can be good at everything so he can put his new powers to good use to help defend Skylands. However Spyro isn't used to not being able to learn new abilities right away, feeling greatly disheartened when he isn't able to harness them despite being trained by Master Eon, the greatest among the Portal Masters. Although he is well in the company of his companions, Spyro possesses a headstrong and impulsive side. In The Machine of Doom, he believed that he could do everything by himself, implying that Spyro was used to doing heroics on his own prior to becoming a Skylander. This resulted in him struggling to work in a team at first (with his Skylander companions always reminding Spyro that he doesn't have to do everything by himself). However his headstrong trait has presumably diminished during the course of being a Skylander when Spyro gradually became more humble, as shown in Spyro versus The Mega Monsters when he shared his victory over Kaos with the other Skylanders who helped him. He always keeps his temper in check, but there are times when he allows his emotions to get the better of him. After many adventures with the Skylanders, Spyro grew into a natural leader dedicated to scorching the forces of darkness. He takes his role as a Skylander seriously after being taught by Master Eon and holds deep insight regarding his fellow Skylanders, seeing them as more than just a team, but family, making them an unstoppable force against the toughest of foes. According to Roller Brawl, Spyro's leadership is on par with a roller derby's pivot, "establishing the team's strategy and sets the pace of the pack". In Imaginators, Spyro still displays a slight cocky behavior and occasionally cracks a joke or two, much to the dismay of certain Skylanders. According to him, he is awesome, but a Skylander who does pretty good in handling Doomlanders is pretty cool in his book. Spyro hails from a rare line of magical purple dragons that come from a faraway land few have ever traveled. It's been said that the Scrolls of the Ancients mention Spyro prominently -- the old Portal Masters having chronicled his many exciting adventures and heroic deeds. Finally, it was Master Eon himself who reached out and invited him to join the Skylanders. Now calling Skylands his home, Spyro remains one of its most valued protectors, with evil facing a new enemy -- and the Skylanders gaining a valued ally. Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Flying Creatures Category:Males Category:Reptiles Category:Skylanders Universe Category:Characters Debuting in 2011 Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Magical Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Animated Creatures